Various Stargate Drabbles
by MacGateFan
Summary: This is a collection of various Stargate drabbles that I've written for Stargate100, a livejournal community.
1. Angry Feelings Legacy

Title: Angry Feelings  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Spoilers: Legacy  
Disclaimer: Stargate and all related characters do not belong to me.  
Notes: Drabble for Stargate100 on LJ.

* * *

Daniel sat down heavily on the couch in his apartment. He was so tired... and angry. Angry at Dr. McKenzie for jumping to conclusions about his condition. Angry with Dr. Frasier for listening to the man. Angry at his friends for doing nothing to help me.  
  
He quickly got up and began to pace around the room. Wondering how it got to the point where they wanted to lock him up. Why couldn't they have thought about aliens and alien organisms? Why did they suddenly think he was going crazy?  
  
"I have to talk to Jack about this," he said. 


	2. Of Computer Viruses and Floods Avenger ...

Title: Of Computer Viruses and Floods  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Avenger 2.0  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer: Stargate and all related characters do not belong to me.  
Notes: Drabble for Stargate100 on LJ.

* * *

Daniel still felt cold as he sat down with the rest of his team to dinner in the commissary. With a shiver, he took a sip of his hot coffee.  
  
"Daniel, you okay?" Jack asked.  
  
"Peachy."  
  
Sam looked a little guilty. "I'm really sorry about everything," she said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Besides, the important thing is that we got everyone off that planet and safely onto another one."  
  
"DanielJackson is right, MajorCarter. You could not have forseen these events."  
  
Daniel was about it take another sip of coffee when he sneezed. Jack held back a grin. "Bless, Daniel."  
  
"Whatever." 


	3. Gone Crystal Skull

Title: Gone  
Rating: G  
Author: Mac  
Spoilers: Crystal Skull  
Disclaimer: Stargate and all related characters do not belong to me.  
Notes: Drabble for Stargate100 on LJ.

* * *

I knocked on Teal'cs door and entered. He seemed to just be finishing his Kel-no-Reem. "Hey."  
  
"O'Neill," he said with a nod. "I see you have been unable to sleep."  
  
I tried to get him to call me Jack, but he just can't get used to it. I'm not sure why. I sat down across from him. "Yeah. I keep having this feeling that someone's following me around. Watching my every move."  
  
Teal'cs eyebrow raised. "I have been sensing someone as well. Perhaps it is DanielJackson."  
  
"I guess that's possible," I replied.  
  
I sigh. Will we ever find him? 


	4. Foundations Shades of Grey

Title: Foundations  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Shades of Grey  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer: Stargate and all related characters do not belong to me.  
Notes: Drabble for Stargate100 on LJ.

* * *

"Daniel?" She smiled as she walked into his office. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Have you talked to Colonel O'Neill yet?"  
  
Sam was met with silence. She saw Daniel was completely focused on the book in front of him. Or so he tried to have her believe that. The book was upside down. She took it from his hands and turned it the right way.  
  
"A bit hard to read like that, isn't it?" She asked with a smile. Daniel didn't smile back and she knew something was wrong. "Daniel?"  
  
"There isn't much of a foundation..." He said softly.  
  



	5. Free Pretense

Title: Free  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Pretense  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer: Stargate and all related characters do not belong to me.  
Notes: Pretense drabble for Stargate100 on LJ.

* * *

Daniel sat heavily in the chair after the Tok'ra took Skaara to remove Klorel. He felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't wait to bring his brother-in-law back to Abydos. The look on Kasuf's face would be something to cherish.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sam smiling at him. "You did good today, Daniel," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. He watched as she sat in the chair next to him. "In a few minutes, Skaara is going to be free of Klorel forever."  
  
Yeah, he thought, he did good today. 


	6. Some Strange Things Urgo

Title: Some Strange Things  
Rating: G  
Author: Mac  
Spoilers: Urgo  
Disclaimer: Stargate and all related characters do not belong to me.  
Notes: Drabble for Stargate100 on LJ.

* * *

I have seen some strange things since becoming chief medical officer of the SGC, but this has got to take the cake! Okay, so Colonel O'Neill speaking another language was pretty damn strange, as was he and Teal'c's body switch, but this new development...  
  
His name, according to SG-1, is Urgo.  
  
I'm not sure what to make all of this, but I just had to treat Major Carter with a burn on her hand. She seems to think she was getting closer to figuring out how to be rid of him. I only hope she can, because I'm at a loss. 


End file.
